Arrepentimiento final
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Resonando con la fuerza de las campanas anhelos olvidados regresan, oprimiendo su pecho y produciendo la bilis que se resguarda en su garganta. Incontrolables ganas de llorar se arremolinan, pero, ya no importa, los rumbos de sus vidas no se conectaran de esa manera, en un inicio nunca ocurrió.#BatFlash#SemiAU#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#Yaoi#OneShot


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Últimamente estoy ocupada con el Inktober, sin embargo, me puse a ver la película de Lego "The Flash" y la inspiración para una idea que ya estaba pensada llego a mí, ¡Gracias bendita y benevolente fuerza de la velocidad!**

**El momento de hacer otra historia ha llegado. ¡Disfruten!**

**Recomendación musical: "Duele el amor" por Alex Syntek y Ana Torroja**

**Notas: **

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de DC son propiedad de sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es una sonrisa suave, una luz sobre los ojos opacos y un trato especial repleto de paciencia desconocida algo aterradora, pero él solo le corresponde tan alegre, vivaz, siendo sencillamente él que no puede evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia, agrupando una innumerable cantidad de sentimientos en una abandonada esquina de su corazón. Algo que ha olvidado durante demasiado tiempo, saliendo a traslucir cuando menos lo esperaba y necesitaba.

Suspira cansado, retirándose lentamente del lugar, subiendo por un ascensor e ingresando al comedor del lugar, da algunos saludos a viejos y nuevos conocidos, excusándose por tomar algunos bocadillos ligeros, llenando una charola con suficiente alimentos repletos de carbohidratos para repetir un desayuno, comida y cena por tres ocasiones.

Sus movimientos para la velocidad acostumbra de Flash serian lentos y para un humano normal, termino la charola con espacio para un postre. Toma una pequeña caminata para bajar lo ingerido, aprovechando en tomar imágenes mentales de los cambios hechos en el lugar desde su colocación en el espacio oficialmente.

Termina por recargarse en uno de los ventanales que dan al extenso espacio cubierto por estrellas, apoya su frente en el frio vidrio protegido y reforzado. Intenta calmar lo acelerado de su pulso por los cambios producidos en su corazón, la escena se repite constantemente, dándole tan solo la probada de la imaginación y el "hubiera".

No hay una risa seca o un chiste divertido para alentarse, sencillamente la lagrima que recorre desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla. Porque es una serie de lamentaciones que aseguraba resuelta, dejada en el pasado, aprender a vivir con ellas sin remordimiento ni culpa.

Amar su vida y decisiones, amar a su esposa, amar a sus hijos y amar a su sobrino; pero "él" es alguien que no tiene que continuar en la línea de su amor, no al menos con un significado especial tan parecido al de ella. Quiere golpearse, noquearse de ser necesario, lo que sea, con tal de borrar toda esa línea de tiempo creada hasta ese instante.

Esta ese día claro y perfectamente visible, Wally apareciendo en casa con una sonrisa enorme, abrazando a Iris con todo el cariño que la mujer merece, saludando a los pequeños que juegan en la sala con sus juguetes, corriendo hasta él y casi tirándolo por la efusividad en su propio abrazo merecido. La más divertida de todas las cenas, acompañadas por historias cortas de sus aventuras junto a la liga filtrando minúsculos detalles confidenciales.

Mientras él se encarga de acostar a sus hijos en la cuna, deja a Iris y Wally recogiendo platos y vasos, pasando a lavarlos juntos terminando a una increíble velocidad – un diminuto juego de palabras – regresando, escucha a su mujer gritar emocionada felicitando a Wally por una fantástica noticia, el pelirrojo asiente rascándose la mejilla satisfecho de finalmente sacarlo de su sistema. Ingresa a la cocina, ansioso de conocer las nuevas noticias que seguramente están entrelazadas a ese reciente chisme de Flash manteniendo alguna relación romántica secreta. Iris hace como si tuviera un cierre en su boca, colocando un candado y cruzándose de brazos, demostrando que es imposible obtener algo de ella.

Se encoge de hombros, optando por el portador de esa fantástica verdad que no lo ha dejado tranquilo por adivinar de quien se trata.

Primero son esos adorables nervios de alguien perdidamente enamorado, jugar con las palabras sin formar oraciones comprensibles, él alzo una ceja, pidiendo a Iris que terminara con la tortura para Wally, ella negó demasiado divertida por la situación, respondiendo únicamente que con ella fue menos expresivo pero igual de cómico. Completamente convencido, Wally rellena sus pulmones con aire y suelta haciendo el sonido de un globo desinflado, mira directamente a Barry y entona con una aguda voz temblorosa. Barry señala su oído que no escucho nada – lo cual es cierto – el pelirrojo está sudando a mares, iniciando otra vez, concluyendo con un grito y el nombre de esa persona.

Pestañea incrédulo, Iris esperando esa reacción, golpea su hombro y guiña un ojo excusándose para ver a los bebés, felicita de nuevo a Wally pidiendo expresamente que en su siguiente visita le traiga para conocerlo mejor y evaluarlo. – Podrá ser un playboy multimillonario, protector de Gotham pero tú eres mi sobrino Wally, por tanto – acaricia la mejilla del pelirrojo – puedo ser mucho más aterradora que Batman y solo usar una cacerola para ello.

\- Te creo, tía Iris – ríe Wally por dar ese momento asegurado. Ella asiente, despidiéndose de él con un beso y abrazo.

Ambos hombres están solos, aun sin respuesta de Barry, Wally guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, meciéndose con los talones y puntas de sus pies, silba algo sin sentido y pasa a imitar el canto de un gorrión.

Cansado de esperar, mueve el hombro de su tío que no ha perdido detalle de las acciones de Wally, solo que no está seguro en que forma responder que sea correcta y sin lastimarse en el proceso – ¿No te agrada la idea, cierto? – por un instante fue tentado a dar la verdad de lo incomodo e imposible de la situación, el momento, de la auténtica verdad.

De los celos que lo consumieron haciéndolo olvidar que Wally es su sobrino y él no sabe nada, prácticamente es un secreto guardado hasta de su propia esposa, es un amor no realizado que no puede ser charlado en una plática del pasado entre bromas y risas.

Muestra una amable sonrisa, tomando por los hombros a Wally – Felicidades – y lo abraza fuertemente, dando pequeños golpes a su espalda, el pelirrojo corresponde, agradeciendo por la comprensión, además de no ver una explosión cerebral o desmayos. – Pero, enserio, ¿Batman? – se separa, haciendo un tono bromista – Citas atrapando al Joker, una cena en Arkham, llenando informes de misión, el puro romanticismo – golpeo con su codo el brazo de Wally, el pelirrojo solo asintió a lo último, ganándose una buena carcajada al acertar en lo más absurdo de todos.

\- Dice que las citas en horario de trabajo tienen que ser empleadas en cumplir nuestras labores. – infla sus mejillas, rodando los ojos.

\- La próxima, invítalo siendo civiles – sugiere Barry, entregándole un cupón para un restaurante con una extensa variedad de malteadas y postres. Con alegría es recibido por Wally quien comienza a formar algún plan maquiavélico que Bruce no sea capaz de prevenir antes de saber que es una cita 100% libre de responsabilidad heroica. – Suerte.

Se aleja de la ventana, viendo en su teléfono un mensaje de Iris recordándole su razón para ir hasta una base espacial repleta de meta humanos y humanos encapuchados.

Camina, pero no necesita recorrer tanto, cuando ambos vienen por el pasillo, simplemente alza una mano atrayendo la atención del héroe de rojo, sus dedos a penas se rozan pero es suficiente y la capa de Batman es capaz de cubrir esas diminutas muestras d afecto público. Todo un romántico.

Cena a las 9, no llegues tarde – dice Barry, señalando al velocista – Tu también estas invitado – se dirige a Batman, notando su antifaz levantarse por la sorpresa – es algo casual sin formalidad ni costosos autos que nos hagan explicar a nuestros vecinos porque tenemos un playboy millonario – ambos se sonríen con complicidad o por un poco eso nota en Batman, asiente, prometiendo llegar puntual.

Estrechan sus manos y se despide de Flash con una caricia en su cabeza, mencionando de nuevo la hora y lo que pasara si hacen a Iris esperar con la cena ya puesta.

Y así se va, sin dar vuelta atrás, sin comprobar la verdad por última vez, solo queda seguir adelante, disfrutar de su vida, de su matrimonio y de sus hijos, de la maravillosa familia que ha creado.

Ellos son su felicidad, se dice, derramando las ultimas lagrimas mientras es tele-transportado de regreso a la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, algo cruel y con un final inesperado U-U, pero era necesario Q-Q. Tengo otra historia planeado usando esta misma temática se podría decir, pero, por el momento ahí se quedara, porque realmente tengo muchos proyectos pendientes de fanfics por continuar (Ideas al máximo). Y esto junto a los otros cortos que publico son el descanso para renovar el repertorio.**

**Jajajaja**

**¡Bye-bye!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
